1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of channel markers and buoys, specifically to a solar powered channel marker that allows for the illumination of the signs located on the markers via light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) during the darkness hours to prevent water going vessels from colliding with the markers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aids to navigation are commonly known as buoys or channel markers. These markers provide the boating public with a sense of direction while on the water. Generally speaking, green markers are kept to the right when leaving a harbor and red markers are kept the right when returning to the harbor. Typically, these markers are not visible at night without the use of reflective tape or the addition of a light bulb affixed atop the marker.
In order to increase safety, it is advisable that channel markers be sufficiently lit at night, ergo with more illumination that provided by the mere use of reflective tape or a light bulb affixed to the top of the marker or signs. In order to increase energy efficiency, it is also desirable that the power source to light these markers at night be renewable and not subject to an exhaustion of power, thereby requiring periodic replacement. Hence, a need exists for a solar-powered, night-time illuminated channel marker that clearly and boldly signals to the vessels in the channel the respective green and red sides of the marker in order to prevent the collision of water-going vessels with channel markers while navigating at night.